


Его тёмное творение

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deleted Scenes, Fantastic, Frankenstein - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Soulmates, Teaching, igor - Freeform, victor frankenstein - Freeform, victor/igor - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Виктор называет его то другом, то своим творением. То уважительно смотрит на него, то презрительно морщится. Игорь бросает вызов.





	Его тёмное творение

Он не боится Божьего гнева, когда помогает безумному гению создавать чудовище. Бог бросил его много лет назад, отвернулся от его уродства, оставив гнить и коротать свои безрадостные дни в грязном цирке. Научил радоваться каждому пинку и плевку, только при этом одарил его настоящим талантом. Иронично и цинично, как и подобает Небесным Замыслам. А если его дар от дьявола, как и сам безумный гений, что однажды пришёл в цирк, то пусть будет так. Демонов преисподней он тоже не боится, сколько бы Родерик Терпин не угрожал им крестом и карой Небес.

Он не боится Божьего гнева, когда вдохновляет голубоглазого дьявола на новые безумства. Своего голубоглазого дьявола, своего безумного гения, своего создателя. Невозможно отрицать того факта, что первый вызов Виктор бросил Богу, когда исправил брошенное им в самом тёмном уголке мира уродство. Когда Франкенштейн нашёл его, исправил и вывел на свет, открыв и подарив ошибке, не рождённой по образу и подобию, целый мир. Они вместе вкусили сок запретного плода и вместе стали отступниками. И после этого более не было смысла останавливаться.

И всё же Виктор изо дня в день всё меньше был похож на его Виктора, того самого благодетеля, который стал учителем и другом, того, кто первый улыбнулся ему. Не посмеялся, как публика в цирке, а улыбнулся и увидел в нём личность. Дал имя, дал жизнь, дал будущее. Дал имя. Игорь.

И Игорь знал, что всё меняется. Стремительно Виктор растворялся в опьяняющем безумии смелости и дерзости творца. Нечто чудовищное поселилось в молодом Франкенштейне, и его крики, полные гнева и презрения, разносились по всему дому. 

«Я создал тебя!» - кричал он.

«И ты смеешь перечить своему создателю?!» - вопрошал он.

Игорь впервые до такой степени не узнавал тёмного падшего ангела, желающего обращать гниль и прах в живые материи. С каждым днём он всё чаще видел безумца. Но он не боялся.

Игорь даже не шелохнулся, когда Виктор обратил на него свой яростный взор. Гнев создателя был очевиден: игрушка провинилась словами своей непокорности. Объяснить, что в этой дерзости была истинная любовь и опасение за разум и жизнь друга, не казалось возможным. И когда Франкенштейн берёт небольшую паузу, упиваясь виски бокал за бокалом, непокорное ущербное творение снова приближается к нему, решая нарушить покой своего создателя.

\- Плеть или под замок? – спросил Игорь довольно тихо, но в тишине, столь редкой для этого дома, слова были отчётливо слышны.

Виктор поморщился и повернул голову вбок, впрочем, не удостоив прислужника взглядом.

\- Что? - спросил он, стараясь сконцентрировать внимание на происходящем.

\- Я спросил… плеть или под замок, - повторил Игорь, приближаясь к создателю и нервно потирая пальцы рук. – Вы же сказали, что… я не имею права на собственное мнение, что я ваше творение. Значит вы – мой хозяин. А хозяин в цирке всегда решал свои вопросы со мной именно так. Меня били или запирали.

Виктор обернулся, наконец-то бросив взгляд на Игоря. Он был растерян и, кажется, даже немного протрезвел от таких слов. Однако во взгляде его ассистента не было ни страха, ни робости – лишь отчаянная и дерзкая уверенность, граничащая с вызовом. Игорь осмотрелся по сторонам, изучая разнообразный хлам, и взгляд его наткнулся на охотничий хлыст. Юноша взял его и протянул своему создателю со словами:

\- Не плеть, конечно. Но тоже, думаю, эффективно.

Бокал с недопитым виски выскользнул из рук Виктора и с громким звоном разлетелся об пол на куски. Игорь взволнованно смотрел на осколки и растекающуюся по полу жидкость, когда Виктор внезапно встал и грубо перехватил хлыст из его рук. Впрочем, удара не последовало: хлыст был выброшен в сторону.

\- Да что ты говоришь такое?! – раздражённо и нервно спросил Виктор, едва не трясясь от гнева. – Я освободил тебя! Ты мне не раб!

\- А мне показалось, что твои слова, сказанные в лаборатории, свидетельствуют об обратном, - процедил Игорь, ощущая неизвестную доселе злобу. 

Виктор замер. Его голубые глаза взглядом были прикованы к лицу юноши, столь прелестного и талантливого, что сказанные им слова казались настоящей дикостью. Горбун мог быть рабом, потому что он ничего не знал о своих правах на свободу. Но этот новый Игорь теперь прекрасно о них знал. И всё же подчинялся.

\- Ты бросил мне вызов… - ошарашено произнёс Франкенштейн, пошатнувшись. – А если бы я его принял? Если бы я тебя ударил?

\- Я очень хочу верить, что этого никогда не произойдёт, - прошептал Игорь, и решимость в его взгляде сменилась на привычную мягкость и волнение.

И этот взгляд… успокаивал. Франкенштейн подался вперёд, обхватывая ладонями лицо ассистента и заглядывая в его широко распахнутые глаза.

\- Ты не раб мне, Игорь! – отчаянно прошептал он. - Ты мой ассистент. Нет-нет-нет! Ты мой партнёр! Ты мой друг. И я знаю, что ты волнуешься обо мне, ровно так же, как я о тебе, когда говорю эти чудовищные слова, чтобы просто удержать тебя, но всё же…

Рука Виктора скользнула по груди юноши, одарив столь редким теплом, и легла ладонью аккурат там, где билось сердце.

\- Только ты веришь в меня… - прошептал он, и глаза его стали влажными. – И я выбрал тебя ради великой цели. Измени со мной мир, Игорь! Пройди этот путь со мной до самого конца!

Слова, которых достаточно чтобы сдаться и забыть о предостережениях Лорелеи, прозвучали. Слова, от которых болезненно сдавливает в груди. Слова, которые предрешают всё, и Игорь уже готов вновь создавать монстров, лишь бы быть рядом со своим единственным другом и оберегать его, столь наивного и беспомощного, от таких личностей, как Финнеган. Пальцы Игоря сжимаются на тонком плече, и Виктор улыбается. В его глазах всё ещё пляшут огоньки безумия, и бывший горбун знает, что подписывает контракт с дьяволом, но это того стоит, если у него есть шанс удерживать Франкенштейна на краю и оберегать от падения в бездну.

\- И всё же… я твоё творение, - произносит Игорь с лёгкой улыбкой на устах. – Твоё тёмное творение, Виктор.

\- Тёмное? – удивлёно спрашивает учёный. – Почему?

\- Потому что веду тебя под руку к алтарю тьмы, подобно Харону, который провозит своих жертв через Стикс. 

Виктор морщится, затем добродушно смеётся. Его глаза становятся влажными от слёз, и он всё смеётся и смеётся, непривыкший слышать подобное в своём доме.

\- А вот это был перебор! Сбавь уровень своей начитанности, - сквозь смех произнёс он, вытирая проступившие от истерики слёзы.

Игорь лишь улыбается. В этот момент ему кажется, что Виктор способен миновать даже адскую бездну и выбраться из неё живым. Его же дело – не отпускать руку друга.


End file.
